1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding wheel dressing method for dressing a formed grinding wheel by a formed grinding wheel dresser and a dressing device therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in a case where a formed grinding wheel is dressed (dressed) with the use of a formed grinding wheel dresser, as illustrated in FIG. 10(A) a formed grinding wheel 2 that has been fixed to a grinding wheel spindle 1 and a formed grinding wheel dresser 4 that has been fixed to a grinding wheel dresser spindle 3 are disposed with their outer-peripheral surfaces opposing each other. Whereby, the both are rotated and simultaneously, for example, a peripheral surface of the formed grinding wheel dresser 4 is infed with respect to (pressed against) the use surface of the formed grinding wheel 2, whereupon dressing with respect thereto has hitherto been performed.
In this dressing operation, as illustrated in FIG. 10(B), if the infeed-directional position of the formed grinding wheel dresser 4 is a prescribed position of the formed grinding wheel 2 and no displacement is made in the direction perpendicular to the infeed direction, the amounts of dressing of use surfaces 5 and 6 of the formed grinding wheel 2 by the formed grinding wheel dresser 4 become equalized with each other and fixed between the use surfaces 5 and 6.
However, when during the dressing heat is generated at the contact portions of the formed grinding wheel 2 and formed grinding wheel dresser 4 due to the friction therebetween and as illustrated in FIG. 10(C) the formed grinding wheel dresser 4 is displaced due to the thermal displacement resulting from this heat in the arrow-indicated direction that is perpendicular to the infeed direction thereof, as illustrated the left and right use surfaces 5 and 6 of the formed grinding wheel 2 are not equally dressed with the result that there arises the problem that the amount of the use surface 6 dressed inconveniently become larger than the amount of the use surface 5 dressed.